Nova Vida
by Gih Bright
Summary: Naruto é o Kyuubi, um cara barra pesada que se mudou para a escola Konoha. O que poderá acontecer? Baseada no novo encerramento! Tem um pouco de Naruhina e Narusaku mais os pares centrais são: Sasunaru e Nejihina o Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**fic feita com idéia baseada no novo enceramento q me fez ter surtos criativos o**

**eu faria songfic + num tenho a letra e a idéia era boa demais o**

**esse é o cap 1 **

**o 2 tá pronto e no pc de casa o que significa que num corre risco de apagar tudo como conteceu com a fic do fuinha atomica.**

**Nova vida.**

**Capitulo 1**

**A nova escola. **

Escola Estadual de Ensino Fundamental e Médio Konoha.

Um belo jovem de cabelos loiros e revoltos, olhos muito azuis, pele bronzeada, rosto delicado e roupas no mínimo diferentes do tradicional uniforme da escola. Apesar do rosto delicado ele era um delinqüente. Seu uniforme era oculto por uma capa da sua gangue antiga: Ele era o kyuubi. Por causa de seu mau comportamento havia sido expulso e sua gangue desintegrada.

-Yoshi!!! Eu vou arrebentar!!! -disse ele adentrando os enormes portões da escola.

Enquanto atravessava os corredores todos o olhavam com estranheza e, por que não dizer medo? Até que enfim o jovem encontra sua sala. Ao adentrar no lugar, todos ficam paralisados o observando.

-Err... Bom dia... -disse o professor de cabelos prata olhando o novo aluno dos pés à cabeça, desaprovando o que via. -Porque não se apresenta?

"Anos trabalhando em escolas e olha o que me aparece? E eu ganho tão pouco... Nem dá pra comprar icha icha volume 2..." pensou o professor Hatake Kakashi distraindo-se e nem nota que o novo aluno sorri e se aproxima pegando o giz branco e escrevendo em letras garrafais no quadro seu nome:

Uzumaki Naruto.

-Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto!!! -disse ele fazendo pose e sorrindo. Ele deixa seu olhar correr pela sala de 30 alunos.

Ao que parecia ele encontraria problemas. Ninguém parecia ter realmente ido com sua cara, mais e daí? Ele os faria o reconhecer custasse o que custasse!!!

Naruto reparou numa bela garota de madeixas rosa que o olhava com os olhos verdes esmeralda arregalados. Ela, em sua opinião, era perfeita! Porém, a jovem pensava: "Credo!!! Não vou me aproximar desse cara de jeito nenhum!!!", o nome dessa garota era Haruno Sakura, uma das melhores da turma.

Os demais alunos o olhavam estranho. "Por que só naquela escola apareciam aqueles tipos de baka?" pensaram a maioria o encarando estranho.

Um jovem de madeixas negras nem ousou desviar sua atenção da janela, pois lhe parecia mil vezes mais interessante do que observar aquele novato gangueiro.

Naruto não se importou com a reação da turma e, confiante, foi se sentar numa das carteiras do fundo. As aulas se passaram naquele mesmo impasse. Tudo silencioso demais para Naruto, às garotas com os cochichos e as viradinhas para o lado de Naruto, os garotos com piadinhas que o jovem preferia ignorar, pelo menos por aquele momento. Nisso toca o sino para o intervalo.

Naruto vai para o grande pátio onde os milhares de alunos se agrupavam e começavam a conversar. Ele vai passando pelos grupinhos chamando a atenção por onde passava, causando olhares de reprovação em todos.

-Ei você!!! -gritou um grandalhão com uma capa e um topete feito o do Ryu de Shamam King..

-É comigo? -perguntou Naruto virando-se para encará-lo.

-E lá tem outro magricela com cara de mulher, aqui??? -gritou o cara de topete.

Ele estava acompanhado de mais 3 pessoas grandalhonas que seguravam bastões e tinham um semblante ameaçador e 1 que parecia uma lagarta, andava curvado e tinha a cara mais feia que cocô de neném com diarréia. Naruto associou a gangue com o esquadrão Guinyu de Dragon Ball Z, na verdade só faltava a pose ridícula.

-Hn... Você não sabe mesmo com quem está se metendo né? Bafo de onça topetuda??? -disse ele zombeteiro. -Ou melhor, Guinyu?

-Do que você me chamou??? Seu mariquinha duma figa!!!! -gritou o líder do esquadrão.

-Ora... Ainda é surdo? -provocou Naruto.

Nessa altura do campeonato todos no pátio e todos os professores estavam vendo a cena. Tudo estava quieto... Todos vendo a cena como se fosse último capítulo de novela global.

-Do que você me chamou? -gritou o cara furioso partindo pra ignorância e tentando acertar um soco em Naruto que desviou e o golpeou.

Assim, todos do bando decidiram atacar o jovem ao mesmo tempo, porém, Naruto fora mais rápido que todos e deu uma surra neles. Depois de mandar os caras irem ver o dentista pra ver se conseguiam arrumar uns dentes novos, Naruto se levantou.

-Fracos... -disse ele. Ele não continha um ferimentozinho sequer, apesar de sua roupa estar meio suja.

-Quem... É você? -perguntou um dos nocauteados no chão.

-Eu? Sou o Kyuubi!!! Uzumaki Naruto!!! Bakas... -dizendo isso Naruto foi para sua casa sob o olhar de todos.

"Brigando no 1° dia de aula?" pensaram o encarando num misto de admiração por sua força e também de medo.

-Meio forte demais? -perguntou Unuzuka Kiba, um dos alunos meio loucos que pintava seu rosto com dois riscos verticais vermelhos além de ter o cheiro de cachorro impregnado na sua roupa.

-Isso é problemático... -disse Nara Shikamaru o aluno mais inteligente da turma. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos presos e espetados pra cima contrariando a lei da gravidade.

O outro amigo deles, Akimichi Chouji, apenas continuou a comer seu sanduíche. Ele era um gordinho que sempre tava comendo alguma coisa.

Do outro lado do pátio...

"Isso... Me cheira a problema... Eu acho que vou pedir um aumento..." pensou Kakashi ao ver a cena.

-Ele... É um idiota!!! -diz Sakura.

-Pe-pelo menos ele é forte... -diz Hyuuga Hinata, uma menina de longos cabelos azul escuro e olhos perolados.

-Nee Sakura-testuda-chan vamos procurar o Sasuke-kun!!! -disse Yamanaka Ino, uma garota de longos cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo e uma franjinha estilo emo no rosto. Ela tinha olhos azuis e era uma das garotas mais populares da escola.

-Vamos Ino-porquinha-chan!!! -responde Sakura acompanhando Ino.

"Naruto-kun..." pensou Hinata.

Não muito longe o primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji observou a reação da prima e seu rosto se contraiu um pouco. Ele era parecido com sua prima, tinha os mesmos olhos perolados, porém seus cabelos eram castanhos igualmente longos.

Em um canto afastado de tudo e de todos...

"..." dessa vez, até mesmo Uchiha Sasuke reparara no novo aluno. Certamente aquele não foi um bom começo... Ou quem sabe, ele havia começado bem até demais?

**O cap deve ter ficado curto e estranho + por favor reviews o**

**Qnto as outras fics... bem... vão sair + n me combrem mto senão eu vou atrasar de proposito viu? ò.o **

**façam uma autora baka feliz /o/ **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! É só clicar no botão roxinho escrito GO /o/**

**bem, até ceu inferno /o/**


	2. Rivalidade Definição de amores?

**ois**

**sei q atrasei um pok +tamos ai. **

**aahhh**

**queria dizer que se eu tiver fugiundo mto do assunto vcs podem reclamar viu? eu axo q esse cap saiu mto³³³ tosco ç.ç **

**aahhh**

**e esse cap vai pra todas as minhas amigas de presente do dia dos amigos n.n/**

**Capitulo 2**

**Rivalidade. Definição de amores?**

No dia seguinte, assim como no resto daquela semana, todos olhavam meio que avessos para com Naruto. Os boatos da briga no pátio tinham se alastrado por toda a escola. Muitos não sabiam o que pensar, porque a gangue guinyu era a mais temida da escola. Com a chegada de um aluno mais forte eles não sabiam a quem temer.

Naruto já estava cansado de ver os olhares de medo e de repudio. Ele não era de todo mal. Guardava tudo até quem não agüentou mais e explodiu. A única coisa que tenta se enturmar.

Estavam na aula de artesanato e novamente excluíram o rapaz. Por fim ele disse irritado:

-Que coisa!!! Eu não mordo!!! -gritou ele contrariado socando a mesa.

-Você quer que a gente faça o que? -pergunta Sakura se aproximando. -Quer que eu te dê um beijinho por seu bom comportamento?

-Você faria isso? -perguntou ele feliz fazendo uma expressão inocente.

Ao invés de ganhar o beijo o que o jovem ganha é um soco. Ele acaba no chão e todos comentam: Nunca irrite Sakura, pois sua direita é mais forte que a do Rock Balboa.

-Você me irrita!!! -gritou a garota com raiva. -Seu perva!

-Só porque o meu avô fica "coletando dados" não quer dizer que eu seja um tarado... -diz Naruto tentando se levantar.

Na sala do 3° ano o professor de literatura, de nome Uzumaki Jiraya espirra. "Esse... Só pode ter sido o Naruto falando mal de mim." pensou o professor dando uma olhadinha pra sua gaveta lacrada que já tinha enchido de revista da playboy, sexy e por aí vai. Ele encara sua turma de alunos e os libera aguardando todos saírem para abrir a gaveta e "coletar dados" em paz.

-Sa-Sakura-chan... -disse Hinata. -Tu-Tudo bem? Na-Naruto-kun?

Naruto olhou a jovem que gentilmente o olhava. O rosto de Hinata rapidamente se tingiu de vermelho.

-Sim! -ele se levantou. Ele sorriu para a garota e logo em seguida foi embora. "Que mina esquentada... Sakura-chan? Gostei..." pensou Naruto olhando Sakura de canto de olho. "Gostei mesmo..." pensou ele corando de leve.

"Hinata parece estar gostando desse cara..." pensou Kiba entristecendo-se. "Quem esse cara pensa que é?" pensa Neji, o rapaz assim que foi liberando fora ver sua prima. Não gostava nada de ver o rosto dela cada vez mais vermelho. Ao seu lado, Sasuke não deixava de acompanhar o loiro de seu canto, reparando no rubor do rosto do outro.

Naquela hora o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para suas salas. Naruto e seus colegas de turma voltaram para assistir a aula de japonês com o professor Kakashi. Eles copiavam no quadro quando o sinal tocou e o professor de física entrou avisando que era para todos os alunos se encaminharem para a sala de vídeo assistir uma palestra sobre energia nuclear.

Todos pegaram seus materiais e se dirigiram para a sala. Lá se encontraram com os alunos sempai da escola. Dentre eles, Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee um ser excêntrico com sobrancelhas enormes, cabelo tigela, roupa verde como um grilo, olhos redondos e jeito animado. Ele era um dos melhores lutadores do colégio.

Hinata estava entrando timidamente e ao ver seu primo ela derruba todo o seu material por puro medo do olhar que este lhe deu.

-Hn... Inútil como sempre não é Hinata? -pergunta Neji frio e zombeteiro.

-N-Nã-Não! Ne-Neji-nissan... -disse Hinata se apavorando.

Naruto que estava entrando viu a cena.

-Com certeza você é a vergonha da família mesmo! -continuou Neji.

Hinata estava à beira das lágrimas quando Naruto se mete entre os dois.

-E você o que é? Alguém que faz esse tipo de coisa só pode ser uma coisa. Lixo!!! -disse Naruto irado de raiva.

-Mais lixo é o que está na minha frente. Não se meta entre minha prima e eu!!! -sibilou Neji irado empurrando Naruto.

"Credo!!! Ele parece um morto com esses olhos esbugalhados!!! Será que ele já fé um desses filmes de zumbis?" pensa Naruto se levantando e começando uma luta com Neji.

Todos se afastam para poder ver a luta. Neji era um dos melhores lutadores da escola e Naruto tinha enfrentado 5 caras e dera conta de todos. Aquela seria uma luta muito interessante se o professor não tivesse atrapalhado. Os dois tiveram que ir pra diretoria.

-Seu desgraçado!!! -disse Neji entre os dentes.

Naruto nem ligava, essa não seria nem a 1° nem a última vez que iria pra sala da diretora. Os dois passaram o resto da tarde ouvindo as broncas de Tsunade. Quando finalmente foram dispensados, já era quase noite. Neji estava com tanta raiva que foi direto pra casa, mais não antes de dizer:

-Você me paga!

-Nossa que medo! -zomba Naruto deixando o outro ainda mais irritado. -Pois pode vir!Estarei esperando...

Assim Neji foi embora deixando Naruto sozinho no corredor.

-Arrumando confusão logo na 1° semana? É um dobe mesmo... -comenta uma voz no escuro.

Naruto se vira e encontra um de seus colegas de turma cujo nome ele não fazia idéia. Porém, quem esse cara pensava que era pra falar isso? Cada um é dono de seu nariz!

-Olha aqui seu! Não se mete comigo! -gritou irado.

-Ou o que? -provocou Sasuke saindo. -Você não passa de um idiota que só quer chamar a atenção dos outros... Não passa de um nada.

Dizendo isso Sasuke dobra o corredor, sem dar chance do outro responder ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Porém...

-Que cara mais mala!!!TEME!!! -grita Naruto.

Sasuke encostou-se na parede e escutou o outro perdendo o controle e parecendo um doido por estar falando sozinho. Ele não soube por que, mas um breve sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Até, é claro, seu fã clube o descobrir ainda na escola e iniciar perseguição. Ele precisava urgente usar suas táticas de fuga habituais. Sabia que era um risco ficar na escola até mais tarde, porém o esforço tinha valido. Naruto valia a pena, só não sabia por quê.

Por sua vez, Naruto ainda estava gritando no corredor. A diretora saia de sua sala e reparou na cena.

-Naruto... Quer parar de gritar? Eu tô com dor de cabeça... -disse Tsunade trancando sua sala.

-Aaahhh... Desculpa vovó... -disse Naruto coçando a cabeça constrangido. -O vovô já parou de lecionar?

Era até meio irônico, Naruto sendo o baderneiro que era, numa família de educadores. Sua avó, Tsunade era a diretora da escola, seu avô Jiraya professor de literatura e seu pai, Arashy, professor de Biologia da faculdade ao lado da escola Konoha. Era por isso que ele tinha mudado de vida, com a nomeação do pai e da avó, o rapaz precisou sair de sua escola antiga.

-Estão falando o que de mim? -pergunta Jiraya ao lado de seu filho.

Arashy, conhecido como professor yondaime por ser o 4° professor de faculdade mais novo na historia do estado. Ele era muito parecido com o filho, possuía os mesmos olhos azuis, os cabelos dourados e um temperamento forte e zombeteiro.

-Papai!! -grita Naruto correndo para abraçar o pai.

-O que você aprontou hoje Naruto? -perguntou Arashy como de costume. Sabia que o filho não passava um dia sem arrumar confusão.

-Eu? Nada...

-Só brigou com Neji... -disse Tsunade.

-Brigou de novo?

-Aaahhh ele tava maltratando a Hinata-chan pai! Nee... Vamos no ichiraku no ramem? Ahh vamos? -pediu Naruto como se fosse uma criança.

Os adultos se encaram e sorriram.

-Nem pensar... -disse Arashy sorrindo ao ver a cara de desanimo do filho. -Vamos pra casa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Da sua janela, Hinata observava céu estrelado remoendo-se em doces lembranças do rapaz que havia lhe defendido. Como queria ser assim também! Ter coragem pra enfrentar todos os seus medos. Ter coragem de enfrentar Neji e lhe provar que ela também tinha seu valor...

Quando Neji chegava a sua casa, ele olhou para a janela do quarto de sua prima. Lá ele pode ver a jovem observando a noite sonhadora com o rosto delicado avermelhado. "Está pensando nele Hinata-sama?" pensou Neji corroendo-se em ciúmes. O jovem adentrou na casa e em seus devaneios apenas uma coisa: vingança!

Do outro lado da cidade, Naruto estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. Estava pensativo e tentava se lembrar do nome do rapaz que tinha lhe enchido o saco. Sabia que a jovem que havia se interessado gostava dele "Sakura-chan... Ela parece mesmo uma flor..." ele recordou-se do belo rosto ele sorriu e sentiu uma pequena dor, o tapa da garota ainda fazia efeito "Uma flor boxeadora que nem a vovó". Ele sorriu e voltou a pensar no rapaz que tinha o coração da sua flor. Não importava quem fosse ele, o que bastava era que aquele sujeito ia pagar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Em um bairro nobre da cidade, Sasuke olhava as estrelas lembrando-se do ocorrido naquela tarde. Com certeza fora uma brincadeira divertida.

-...Uke...

Ele perdeu-se em seus devaneios deixando a guarda aberta, nisso seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi tacou uma travesseirada em sua costa.

-Apaga logo essa luz.

Com ódio do mais velho, Sasuke desligou a luz e tentou dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte, Naruto tinha aula de matemática, como o rapaz odiava essa aula ele decide gazetar. No meio do corredor vazio ele encontra um Neji muito irritado.

-Eu falei que você ia me pagar. -disse Neji entrando em posição de ataque.

Naruto não se fez de rogado e avançou. Os ataques de ambos eram precisos, porém notava-se uma vantagem em Neji que sempre conseguia se defender. Naruto tentava acertar um soco em Neji quando este desviou e virando-se atacou as costas desprotegidas do Kyuubi.

-Parece que você não esta com tudo isso. -disse Neji fazendo pose.

Neji aproximou-se do outro e o chutou no estômago.

-Queria que ela o visse agora... -comentou satisfeito.

Naruto o encarou com ódio crescente. Limpou uma fina gota de sangue que escoria de seu rosto e partiu com tudo para Neji que se viu forçado.

-Quando é que você vai entender? -grita Naruto tentando acertar um chute que é bloqueado por outro de Neji.

-Entender o que? -gritou Neji com raiva. Odiava admitir mais o outro era forte. E muito.

-Ahh Fala sério!!! Eu num tenho cara de saco de pancada!!! -berra Naruto. -Se tu quer a menina vê se trata bem!!!

-Do que você tá falando? -grita Neji em resposta quase acertando um soco.

-Depois dessa ficou na cara que tu gosta dela babaca com cara de zumbi!!! -respondeu o kyuubi desviando so soco e puxando o outro pra dar-lhe um mortal.

-Eu... Eu não gosto dela!!! -disse Neji abaixando a guarda.

-Nem eu!!! -disse Naruto. -Já tenho outra na mira!

Lee estava atrasado para a aula, estava correndo pelos corredores quando viu Naruto atingindo um golpe em Neji fazendo este cair no chão

-Hn Tá pensando o que? Rapadura é doce mais num é mole não! -disse Naruto em estilo Yusuke Urameshi.

"Idiota." pensou Neji e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele não havia ficado com raiva do outro. Estranhamente não estava com raiva. Ele nem sabia porque estava sorrindo!!!

-Você é estranho. -disse o Hyuuga se levantando.

Naruto sorriu de maneira característica quando viu Neji estender-lhe a mão.

-Trégua? -disse o Hyuuga.

-Trégua! -concordou o Kyuubi.

"Se Neji-kun assumiu derrota para com Naruto-kun, eu devo derrotar Naruto-kun para me manter no mesmo nível de Neji-kun!!!"pensou Lee ainda observando a cena. Neji despedia-se de Naruto que olhava as costas do outro ainda sorrindo.

"Tudo termina bem quando acaba bem!" pensa Naruto só ali olhando o outro rapaz vestido de verde.

**Continua...**

**Reviews ainda axo um nome pra cá ¬.¬**

haru-e-k

eu tb adorei o ending n///n tô viciada nessa musica /// 

aprendi ater a cantar /o/

espero q tenha gostado

Kurosaki Lalah

huahauahauha

neji convencido caidinho pela hinata /o

espero q tenha gostado desse outro cap

haruno soraya

fic continuada \o\

espero q tenha gostado n.n

Meme Higurashi Taisho

eu num so tudo isso n ô///o

demorei um pok, desculpa -nuvem negra dizendo: falta de tempo-

espero q tenha gostado

Meme Higurashi Taisho

eu gosto da sakura. bem longe do sasuke ¬.¬

e sim, naruto gangueiro /o

sasunaru \o espero q tenha gostado

Camis

sim sim tudo 10 n.n

to de ferias por isso vou tentar att tudo mais rápido n.n

espero q tenha gostado

RaH Mustang

suas reviews nunca são uma merd rah-chan i.i

q bom q tu tá gostando /o/

te o msn orkut ou seja lá o q morceguinha de meu kokoro n.n

Hitomi Kanzaki

somos duas ô.o/

sasuke seme ; naruto uke

as vezes eu curto narusasu + fica tranqüila que eu geralmente escrevo sasunaru.

Akasuna no Naty

sim sim vou tentar por meu casal hetero favorito /o

sim eu amo narusaku ù.u

espero q vc tenha gostado n.n/

Marih-chann

sim sim .

sasunaru e nejihina são os casais mais fofos do mundo /// 

por isso decidi fazer a fic n.n espero q eu teje a altura

Uzumaki Mari

fetinho de meu kokoro eu axo q essa fic vai ter isso sim

um prólogo com ceninhas kawai quem sabe?

bom, eu decidirei ò.o7

RaposaVermelha

nunca li/vi esse anime/manga ô.o

mais vou tentar me esforçar pra deixar esta fic bem legal

espero num ter desapontado n.n"

Hamiko01

eu tô acostumada a deixar o naruto de uke n.n9

mais prometo que farei uma narusasu e dedicarei pra vc viu? ò.o7

sei q essa fic nunca atingira seu nível mais espero q vc teje gostando x3

Akasuna no Nilton

jegue-kun /o/

eu odeio shino kiba ç.ç

pode ser em céu inferno bônus version? i.i

jackeline

desculpe a demora n.n

espero q vc tenha gostado

AnnaKawaii

taí continuei n.n/

com atraso + tamos ai n.n

espero q tenha gostado

Gaa-Chan

que bom q vc tá gostando

aki tá o novo cap

espero q tenha gostado n.n

**bom, enrolei **

**fiz mta³ besteira **

**pus gente q nem apareceu e buaaaa x.X**

**sei q tá uma droga + fiz com mto carinho **

**por favor deixem reviews oka? i.i**

**e respondam**

**eu devo deixar o titulo fiel ao ending? ou posso aprofundar a hist e trazer os outros personagens??**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA UMA AUTORA BAKA Q SÓ SABE ESTRAGAR AS HISTORIAS Ç.Ç/**


End file.
